Talk:Rogue/Loner
Why isn't there one of those box-thingies? (Sorry, don't know what there called) Lilytooth23 19:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) glitches Okay, here goes nothing. I found several glitches. 1. Ember appeared for two seconds then dissapeared 2. I put one piece of moss and no prey down and one shiny thing and then a mate came! 3. A cat moved in ontop of my mate 4. I brought two cats that looked completly different and had completly different names on a patrol and one changed color and name to look exactly like the other one. I put them back and they went back to normal. 5. A patrol rush at me then disappeared. i can answere numbers 2 3 and 4, starting with 2, you do not half to put prey down to get a cat or a mate, 3, did you remove the fresh-kill? if not, thats the reason,and 4, that is a glitch that is following the '0' cat patrol glitch, if that ever happens again, just out the cat back on his/her nest and make him/her follow you again. Questions 8/23/2014- Hi everyone. I was playing as a rouge and I made a clan. A cat named coal moved in and asked to join my clan, I pressed enter, but the same text still kept on appearing. I chased him out and a new cat, feather came in. The same thing happened, even after pressing enter it's not part of my clan. Please help! Icey29 (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Icey29 The rouge is still part of your clan, after you talked to i and renamed it its part of your claan.the cat will never change the talk thing. User:Nightstar.FireClan (User talk:Nightstar.FireClan) 10:18 PM, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar.FireClan Question :3 Hello! Um... I just want to ask how you get rogue cats to stop following you when you press F... I am new at this so yeah :3 SilverstreamPlaysMC (talk) 04:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Silverstream you press at their nest User:Nightstar.FireClan (User talk:Nightstar.FireClan) 10:15 PM, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar.FireClan (sorry dont know how to make a tittle) i had a kit in a rouge clan and i named it Snowkit, after a few days it grew into an apprentice but still had the name 'Snowkit' will my kit ever get a warrior name? User:Nightstar.FireClan (User talk:Nightstar.FireClan (UTC)Nightstar.FireClan 10:23, December 27, 2014 4/1/2018 - I don't think so, but you can either press CTRL to talk to Snowkit, and see if there is an option to change his name, or he is stuck and you either make a new Clan or move on with your life. Lionpelt-THE-OC (talk) 01:49, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Added topic Rogue pelts I noticed that some pelts do not appear on rogues while others do. Maybe a list added about which pelts rogues can spawn with would be nice? -IFlow~ July/8/2017 2:46 PM (CT) Name? How can you change your name if you're a rogue and never unlocked Coco? I didn't wait to get him. Buttontail (talk) 00:43, September 12, 2017 (UTC)